Power consumption of an electronic circuit is generally characterized in terms of static power consumption and dynamic power consumption. Static power consumption refers to power that is dissipated by the circuit due largely to leakage currents. Dynamic power consumption refers to power that is dissipated by the circuit due to signal transitions within the circuit. In general, the higher the operational frequency of a circuit, the more frequent signal transitions occur, which leads to greater dynamic power dissipation by the circuit.